2 mal PI minus Rest ergibt 6 Kurzgeschichten
by AnomolyInPi-Minor
Summary: Word-Challenge. Sechs unzusammenhängende Kurzgeschichten aus dem Numb3rs-Universum. Verschiedene Genre, Charaktere und Zeiten“.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (für alle Kapitel): alle bekannten Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern ihren geistigen Schaffern und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Die Ideen (nur der Kurzgeschichten, nicht der Serie) gehören jedoch mir sowie auch mancher eigener Charakter. Der „Geist der Geschichte" gehört Jonna.

Summary: Eine Eppes-Kiddie-Geschichte. Brüder, Kekse und die erste "Charlie-Vision"

Vorgegebene Wörter: Affe, Ampel, Apfelsine

Titel: **First Vision**

„Hey, wie bist an die Kekse gekommen?" fragte Don seinen kleinen Bruder halb entsetzt und überrascht aber vor allem neidisch. Die gemurmelte Antwort Charlies ging zwischen Kaugeräuschen unter. Aber das war auf einmal eh Nebensache. Was zählte war vielmehr das er Don einen der Kekse zuschob die vor ihm lagen. Selbstgebackene Schokoladenplätzchen nach dem Rezept ihrer Großmutter. Die besten Kekse der Welt. Schon seit dem Morgen dufteten sie von der Küche aus durch das ganze Haus. Trotzdem waren dies die ersten die Don zu Gesicht bekam geschweige den essen durfte. Margaret Eppes kannte ihre Kinder gut genug um die begehrte Köstlichkeit bis zum Familienbesuch am Nachmittag zu verstecken und zu bewachen. Tat sie es nicht wären die Plätzchen bis dahin nicht nur bis auf den letzten Krümel verschwunden sondern auch jeder Versuch etwas anderes, gesünderes zum Mittagessen in ihre Jungs zu bekommen würde kläglich scheitern. Deshalb saß sie nun schon seit der Fertigstellung der Schokoträume ihrer Kinder im Sichtbereich des Durchgangs vom Wohnzimmer zur Küche und wich nicht einen Moment zur Seite. Dabei las sie scheinbar komplett vertieft ein Buch. Scheinbar. Ein falscher Schritt in Richtung Küche zog ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit und mehr Fragen als gut für einen war nach sich. Nach gut einem dutzend gescheiterter Versuche hatte Don dann doch schweren Herzens aufgeben müssen bevor sie ihm ein komplettes Keksverbot erteilte. Oder zumindest hatte er sich fürs Erste aufs Denken und Planen verlegt. Bis er einen guten Einfall hatte würde er in Deckung lauern und seine Chance abwarten. Charlie hatte merkwürdigerweise mehr erfolgt gehabt. Nur wie konnte das sein? Der Eingang vom Wohnzimmer war bewacht und die Hintertür zum Garten vom Streichen am Vortag noch verklebt und nicht nutzbar.

„Wie hast du das gemacht Charlie?"

Charlies Mund war nun leer.

„Was gemacht Donnie?" Don rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal war sein Bruder nicht gerade eine Leuchte.

„Die Kekse" sagte er und deutete auf die übrigen Leckerbissen die noch immer neben Charlie lagen.

„ Ach das. Das war ganz einfach." sagte Charlie „Alles eine Frage der richtigen Strategie."

In Momenten wie diesen störte es Don das sein Bruder ein 7-jähriges Genie war. Konnte er sich nicht benehmen wie andere kleine Kinder auch, einfach ein lieber kleiner Bruder sein und ihm verraten wie man an mehr Kekse kam?

„Ah ja .. Strategie. Und wie genau kommt man damit nun zu Keksen?"

Innerlich stellte Don schon sein mentales Diktiergerät an. Man konnte nie wissen was wohl nächste Woche schwer bewacht in der Küche stand. Da wollte er nichts vergessen und im Zweifel für später Notizen machen.

„Das war ganz einfach. Ich hab Mam's Verhalten kurz analysiert und ihre Schwächen quantifiziert. Damit ihren schwächsten Punkt lokalisiert und danach ein paar Methoden überlegt die diesen Schwachpunkt ausnutzen. Die hab ich dann auf ihre Wahrscheinlichkeit des maximalen Erfolges und der minimalen Chance auf Entdecken durchgerechnet und die Endwerte verglichen. Mit denen konnte ich den Gesamterfolg vorausplanen. Und den Pfad mit der höchsten Punktzahl hab ich dann probiert. Einfachste Spieltheorie."

„Und der Pfad war?"

„Nicht so wichtig… ich bin an Dad gescheitert."

„Oh"

„Naja war nicht so schlimm. Ich musste nur noch einmal zurück und meine Berechnungen korrigieren. Ich habe die Daten verbessert, alle Werte verändert und dann neu berechnet, den optimalen Pfad neu ermittelt. Hab die falschen Sichtwinkel und Hörradien nicht mehr verwendet. Dad hatte ich auch vernachlässigt… die Berechnung war ungefähr…." Er kramte nach seinem Notizbuch aber kam nicht weiter bevor Don ihn unterbrach.

„Moment Charlie ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Ok. Ab welchem Punkt, Don?"

„Ab Anfang? Kein Mathe ok? Nicht am Wochenende da will ich Spaß haben. Und mehr Kekse wenn möglich. Wie komme ich da ohne Integralrechnung rein?"

„Das war keine Integralrechnung Don. Das war Spieltheorie und Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung unter Zuhilfenahme eines Verhaltensmusteralgorithmus."

„Charlie" ningelte Don „kein Mathe"

„Ok" Charlie atmete tief durch und überlegte. Wie sollte er es ohne Zahlen erklären. Die Zahlen waren doch schließlich überall? Naja, probieren konnte er es ja.

„Ok Don, stell dir die Küche als eine Klippe in einem Urwald vor. Und obendrauf steht ein Baum voll mit allen leckeren Früchten: Apfelsine, Ananas, Papaya, Melonen…."

„Ich verstehe deinen Punkt" sagte Don schnell bevor er sich alle Obstsorten der Welt anhören musste.

„Der einzige Weg hinauf ist versperrt durch...durch… eine rote Ampel."

„Eine Ampel? In einem Urwald" Don hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Charlie rollte die Augen.

„Wenn du mich dauernd unterbrichst kann ich es nicht erklären Donnie. Dann eben durch einen Felsbrocken. Der Weg ist versperrt. Das ist was zählt. Der Weg hinauf ist also versperrt auf der Vorder- wie Hinterseite. Als Mensch auf herkömmlichem Weg hast du keine Chance. Aber ich hab die Eichhörnchen im Garten gesehen. Die könnten hinaufklettern. Aber ihre Bewegungsmuster sind zu komplex und nicht auf uns übertragbar. Also hab ich mich an etwas Ähnlicherem orientiert." er blickte auf seinen kleinen Plüschaffen im Regal.

„Sag mir bitte nicht dass du dich wie ein Affe in die Küche gehangelt hast?"

„Naja … nicht ganz…" druckste das sonstige Plappermaul nun herum „ Die große Regentonne steht doch noch unter dem Fenster"

„Bist du verrückt? Du hättest Hineinfallen und Ertrinken können."

„Ich kann Schwimmen Donnie."

„Aber nicht wenn du dir deinen großen Kopf beim Fallen gegen die Hauswand rammst."

„Es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin durchs Fenster und auf den Schrank geklettert, habe ein paar Kekse heraus genommen und bin wieder zurück. Ich konnte leider nicht viele nehmen... das behindert sonst die errechneten Parameter zu sehr die ich mir zum Klettern zurechtgelegt hatte."

„Und außerdem würde Mam es bemerken wenn die Dose auf einmal leer ist, oder?" meinte Don.

„Das auch." grinste der Jüngere und griff nach den letzten Keksen. Es waren nur noch zwei Kleine übrig. Er gab Don einen und sie begannen beide zu essen.

„Versprichst du mir was Chuck?"

Sein Brüderchen schaute kauend zu ihm auf.

„Tu so einen Blödsinn nie wieder ok? Das ist gefährlich."

„Na gut, Donnie"

Alan hatte dem Austausch von der Deckung des Türbogens aus gespannt gelauscht. Seine Jungs waren schon ein Gespann. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er sie mit den Resten ihrer Beute allein und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zu seiner Frau. Im Weggehen hörte er noch seine Kinder ihre Unterhaltung fortführen.

" Danke für die Kekse Chuck."

„Kein Problem Donald"

Und dann zeitgleich:

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen."

Ihr Lachen machte den Tag gleich noch sonniger und schöner.

*** Ende ***

A/N: Kommentare und Meinungen sind gerne gesehen. Die zweite Story gibt's (vermutlich) irgendwann nächste Woche. Bei Anfrage vielleicht auch eher.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wenn ich schon kein Update kriege sollt wenigstens ihr Glück haben und eins bekommen.

Ein besonderer Dank an meine zwei Review-Schreiber tabby-619 und AnomolyInPi-Major. Hoffe dass auch dieses Kapitel allen Lesern gefällt.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Summary: ein normaler „nerviger-Papierkram-nach abgeschlossenem-Fall-Abend" im Büro.

Vorgegebene Wörter: Chucky, Chamäleon, Colby

Titel:**Be smart, ****chameleon**

_Endlich fertig_ dachte Colby mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen und schob den Stapel seiner geschriebenen Berichte von sich. Ein Blick in die Runde der Teamkollegen zeigte ihm das er der erste an diesem Abend war der das von sich behaupten konnte. Don als Chef brauchte durch das zusätzliche Abzeichnen und Kontrollieren nicht nur seiner eigenen Berichte, sondern auch der aller anderen natürlich immer am längsten. Megan hatte fast ebenso viel zu tun gehabt bei diesem Fall und ihre Profile mehrfach aktualisieren und teils komplett neu erstellen dürfen. Und auch David hatte diesmal Pech und die im Nachhinein schwierigsten Zeugen und Verdächtigen erwischt. Die Vernehmungen waren so verzwickt gelaufen das sein Papierberg schon fast an die Dimensionen von Dons Stapel heranreichte. Auch Charlie war noch eifrig bei der Arbeit. Notgedrungen. Er hatte ein paar Analysen und Konzepte beigesteuert als sie gegen die erste Mauer in den Ermittlungen gelaufen waren. Bei allen weiteren Schwierigkeiten hatte er Anpassen und Umarbeiten müssen bis die Gleichungen und Datenberge fast ein ganzes Konferenzzimmer ausfüllten. Colby hatte nicht eines der Konzepte vollständig verstanden aber das musste er (zu seinem Glück) auch nicht. Die Anzugträger der oberen Etagen sahen das seit neustem aber anders, sehr zu Charlies Unglück, und verlangten erklärend beigefügte Texte für sämtliche Ausarbeitungen in den Akten zur „leichteren Wiederanwendung". Colby war sich sicher das niemand sie je lesen würde. Zum einen weil er hoffte das es keine Nachahmer gab und zum anderen weil niemand ohne mathematische Vorbildung und Charlies Beihilfe in Form von Alltagsbeispielen auch nur irgendwas verstehen würde. Beigefügte Notizen hin oder her. Und so saß der Ärmste nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit da und quälte sich mit der Niederschrift der Worte. Man konnte ihm seine trübseligen Gedanken formlich ansehen. Colby hoffte nur dass Charlie nicht weiter darüber nachdachte wie sinnlos seine Tätigkeit war, das würde es nur noch schwerer für ihn machen.

Aber warum jetzt weiter darüber nachdenken. Der Fall war abgeschlossen und „die Bösen" in Gewahrsam. Sollten sich Andere weiter mit ihnen befassen. Er jedenfalls hatte seinen Teil erledigt. Bis Montag war er frei. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es erst kurz nach halb zehn war. Und das an einem Freitag . Die Nacht war noch jung und er wusste schon wie er Lust hatte sie zu verbringen. Ein träumerisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er aufstand um seine Berichte auf Dons Schreibtisch abzulegen an dem im Moment auch Charlie lehnte weil er scheinbar keinen Platz mehr auf seinem eigenen zugewiesenen Tisch fand der nach einem kontrollierenden Blick noch voller an Tabellen, verschiedenen Akten ,Büchern und Notizzetteln war als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Dahinter standen ein paar der üblichen Tafeln. Sie hätten das andere Team bitten sollen einen andern Konferenzraum zu nutzen.

„Hey Don, ich bin raus für heute" mit einem Klackern landete der Hefterpacken in der vorgesehenen Ablage neben der Arbeitsfläche. Drei Augenpaare hoben sich und funkelten Colby böse an. Charlie hingegen bemerkte mal wieder nichts. Neidische Blicke folgten Colby auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Stuhl über dessen Lehne noch seine Jacke hing. Was für eine Stimmung, es wurde echt Zeit das er hier weg kam. Er hatte die Gruppierung der Bürozellen fast verlassen als ihn eine Stimme zurückrief. Es war Charlie.  
„Hey Colby, kennst du Chamäleons?" der angesprochene runzelte die Stirn sodass sie sich in tiefe Falten legte.

„Klar" was diese Frage gerade jetzt sollte war ihm echt ein Rätsel.

„Dann weißt du sicher auch was ihre Besonderheit ist oder?" fuhr Charlie fort.

„Sie passen ihr Aussehen ihrer Umgebung an ... aber was willst du jetzt damit?"

„Nun ja, das Chamäleon passt nicht nur sein Aussehen sondern auch sein Verhalten seiner Umgebung an. Es wird somit fast schon ein Teil der Bäume auf denen es lebt. Es wird für Beute sowie auch Feinde so gut wie unsichtbar". Während seines kleinen Vortrages ging der Mathematiker durch den abgetrennten Arbeitsbereich des Teams und nahm hier und da von allen Stapeln der Kollegen ein paar Aktenmappen herunter. Alle drei beobachteten dies mit wachem Blick, froh über die Ablenkung von der langweiligen Schreibarbeit und gespannt was Charlie wohl vorhatte.

„Dieses Tier hat gelernt sich nahezu perfekt anzupassen. Weicht es von seinem evolutionär vorbestimmten Pfad ab verliert es: Seine Feinde finden es, seine Beute entdeckt es. Chamäleons sind schlau. Sie kennen ihre Strategie und handeln danach." Charlie hatte seine Runde beendet und stand nun mit dem gesammelten Stapel vor Colby. Er musterte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Und da du auch schlau bist… sei wie das Chamäleon und pass dich ein bisschen an, ja?" Ein schelmisches Glitzern gesellte sich zum ernsten Ausdruck seiner Augen hinzu, aber nur für einen Moment. Denn mit diesen Worten wechselte der Aktenstapel in Sekundenbruchteilen den Besitzer und landete in Colby's Händen. Daraufhin drehte sich Charlie herum und ging mit entspannter Miene an seinen Platz zurück. Er setzte sich und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort als hätte er sie nie unterbrochen. Don, Megan und David blickten verdattert zwischen dem nun aktenbeladenen Colby und dem geschäftig arbeitenden Charlie hin und her. Es herrschte eiserne Stille bis auf die gedämpften Umgebungsgeräusche des Großraumbüros und das leise Rascheln von Charlies Unterlagen. Das fiel nun auch dem Mathematiker auf. Er blickte auf in die noch immer mit offenem Mund starrende Runde und senkte den Blick schnell wieder, doch zu spät. Er versuchte es zwar noch zu verhindern begann aber jedoch leise zu kichern. Das brach die Starre. David und Megan begannen schnell ebenfalls wieder zu arbeiten als wäre nichts gewesen. Nur Colby stand noch immer hilflos mit seinem Stapel Akten da und wirkte ein wenig deplatziert.

„Aber… aber…."

Weiter kam er nicht

„Komm schon. Sei ein schlaues Chamäleon Colby" sagte Don mit einem gespielt drohenden Blick und einem schiefen Grinsen im Mundwinkel. Megan und David krochen schnell noch tiefer in ihren nun kleineren Aktenberg hinein um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Aber.." während er noch so an seinen verlorenen Abend dachte ging Colby geschlagen wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, hängte die Jacke wieder über die Stuhllehne, nahm widerwillig die erste Mappe zur Hand und begann die Daten zu überfliegen.

„Es ist Freitag… nicht mal 10 Uhr..." murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Freitagnacht .. 10 Uhr."

„Danke Whiz Kid" warf er dann lauter in den Raum, öffnete ein neues Textdokument und begann ein Vernehmungsprotokoll zu verfassen. Das war eben Schicksal.

*******

„Gute Arbeit Chucky" sagte Don leise zu seinem jüngeren Bruder als sie Stunden später mit dem Team gemeinsam das FBI-Gebäude verließen... keiner hatte mehr auch nur eine Zeile Nacharbeit übrig.

„Was haltet ihr von 'ner Runde Bier" fragte Colby in die Runde. Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte von Seite der Agenten. „Bin sicher das Whiz Kid spendiert uns ' ne Runde zur Feier des Tages, nicht wahr Kumpel?" Freundschaftlich schlug Colby Charlie auf die Schulter, wenn auch vielleicht mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht ..." zögerte Charlie und sah nach seiner Uhr „Ich wollte eigentlich noch mit Amita…"

„Immer an das Chamäleon denken" unterbrach ihn David grinsend.

„Immer angepasst bleiben." fuhr Megan fort.

Lachend und scherzend verschwand die Fünfergruppe ins künstliche Lichtermeer der Nacht von L.A. .

*** Ende***

A/N: zwei da, bleiben vier. Meinungen sind immer noch sehr willkommen. Mehr gibts im Laufe der Woche.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ein erneutes GANZ GROSSES DANKESCHÖN an alle Leser und vor allem meine einsame Review-Schreiberin tabby-619. Du sorgst dafür dass ich am Ball bleibe und nicht zurück ins Englische flüchte. Das schnelle Update ist deshalb heute für dich.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Summary: ein schicksalhaftes Treffen auf den Fluren der FBI-Akademie.

Vorgegebene Wörter: Lilie, Lukas, Löwe

Titel: **Getroffen**

„Komm schon du Faulpelz, beweg dich ein bisschen schneller. Wenn wir wegen dir zu spät kommen machst du meine Strafliegestütze heute Abend noch einmal… in doppelter Anzahl."

Die zwei jungen Männer liefen so schnell sie konnten durch die Hallen von Quontico. Sie hatten Geiselbefreiungs-Training in Hogans Alley in nicht einmal 10 Minuten und noch den halben Campus zu überqueren. Im Grunde war es unmöglich noch pünktlich zu erscheinen aber er wäre nicht Don Eppes würde er nicht das Unmögliche versuchen. Wieder hatte sein derzeitiger Partner ein paar Probleme mit seinem Timing gehabt und würde der zu spät kommen hatte auch Don ein Problem. Sie waren ein Team und wurden als ein solches behandelt. Keine Ausnahmen wegen eines solchen Firlefanz. Also war Don einmal mehr dabei Lukas und auch seinen Platz an der Akademie zu retten.

Er hatte er ihn gesucht beim Lernen in der Bücherei gefunden und an das Training erinnert. Lukas meinte es nicht böse. Aber so rannten sie nun trotzdem in voller Ausrüstung die Gänge entlang. Don sah über sine Schulter nach seinem schnell, aber nicht so schnell wie er laufenden Teamkameraden und danach auf seine Uhr. Nur noch 8 Minuten. Bevor er jedoch wieder aufschauen konnte schlug er hart gegen etwas das aus einem der anliegenden Korridore trat. Mit einem dumpfen Krachen stürzte alles in einem verknoteten Chaos aus Gliedmaßen, Ausrüstung und Papier zu Boden.

…

Sie war sauer. Sie war sicher nicht eitel aber das Kostüm das man ihr aus der Kleiderkammer für die Statisten gegeben hatte war einfach nur hässlich. Ein undefinierbar rotes Kleid mit einem Muster von Lilien, dazu eine blonde Perücke die ihre glatten braunen Haare in einen explodierten Löwenkopf verwandelte. Alles kam eben zu seinen Preis in dieser Welt und als ein United States Attorney in Training wie sie hatte man nur selten die Chance bei einem Ausbildungstraining in der FBI-Akademie dabei zu sein. Die Sache hatte nur diesen einen Haken: uns so war sie nun offiziell das Opfer einer Geiselnahme für das Training der Morgenklasse gewesen. Ihr Boss fand es nett und ihr Arbeitspartner geradezu unglaublich lustig. Sie hingegen wollte nur noch aus diesem Zeug raus und in ihre eigenen Sachen zurück. Dann würde auch endlich der spaßige Teil es Tages beginnen. In Vorfreude darauf bog sie etwas schnell um die Ecke des Ganges und stieß schwer gegen etwas Entgegenkommendes. Mit einem dumpfen Krachen stürzte alles in einem verknoteten Chaos aus Gliedmaßen, Ausrüstung und Papier zu Boden.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

Sie schaute auf und fand sich selbst hypnotisiert von einem Paar wunderschöner Augen die direkt durch die ihren bis hinunter in die tiefsten Ecken ihrer Seele blickten. Und das alles durch die Löcher einer Sturmhaube die er unter einem Helm trug. Dazu kam die komplette kugelsicherere Ganzkörperschutzkleidung die seine Muskeln betonte. Er gehört wohl zur Nachmittagsgruppe. So wenig wie sie von ihm sah, sah er doch sehr gut aus und sie wurde rot. Verdammt so viel zu ihrer ich bin eine Frau und trotzdem eiskalter Staatsanwalt Attitüde. Das Kostüm hatte definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie.

„Mir geht's gut. Danke" nuschelte sie schnell.

Wieder blickten sich beide länger an als es nötig war.

„Hey D wir müssen los". Nervös blickte nun Lukas auf seine Uhr.

Er legte die Hand auf Dons Schulter und erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment erst daran das er nicht alleine war und das er keine Zeit hatte hier auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Endlich brach Don den Augenkontakt mit der Fremden lang genug um ein wenig von ihr weg zu rutschen und damit zu beginnen ihre Papiere vom Boden aufzulesen die sich überall verteilt hatten.

„Tut mir leid deswegen" meinte Don und gestikulierte mit Händen voller Papier auf das angerichtete Chaos." Ich war etwas in Eile."

„Ich auch"

Sie grinsten sich an auch wenn man es bei ihm nur an einem Zucken der Maske in Mundhöhe erkannte.

„Wir haben nur noch 5 Minuten übrig" ningelte Lukas

„Was!?"

„Tut mir echt leid aber ich muss los" er gab ihr den schmalen Stapel Papier den er gesammelt hatte. Die Art und Weise wie sie sich kleidete war definitiv nicht sein Typ. Zu sehr Mädchen. Aber ihre Augen und das Gesicht waren trotz der vielen Schminke wunderschön. Etwas weniger Makeup und er könnte glatt weg schwach werden.

So sprang er nun schnell auf erinnerte sich aber noch, ganz Gentlemen, ihr aufzuhelfen. Der Kontakt der Berührung war wie elektrisierend. Aber schon war er wieder gebrochen und beide Ausbildungsagenten innerhalb weniger Sekunden und schneller als Geister weiter den Gang hinunter und um eine ferne Ecke verschwunden.

„Danke" sagte sie noch zur dünnen Luft und schaute mit unter dem Makeup glühenden Kopf auf ihre Hand hinunter.

„Na haste deinen Ken gefunden, Barbie."

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wie hatte sie IHN den vergessen können. Mit einem wütenden Gesicht drehte sie sich zu McGonnan ihrem schleimigen Nichtsnutz von einem Kollegen um.

„Brookes. Für dich immer noch Robin Brookes." Aber mehr Worte sparte sie sich bei seinen großen tauben Ohren. Die würde sie sich für das bevorstehende Gespräch aufheben. Sie bedauerte den Ärmsten den es erwischte jetzt schon. Sie ging weiter in Richtung der Umkleiden um endlich aus diesem Outfit und mithilfe eines Spielgels auch von der Perücke los zukommen. Sie wollte nur noch in den Gerichtssaal und loslegen.

Mit der Aufregung der folgenden Stunden dauerte es bis zum Abend bis sie wieder an den Agent dachte den sie am Nachmittag getroffen hatte _oder hatte er sie getroffen? _In fast jeder anderen Situation hätte sie ihn vielleicht sogar nach einem Kaffe oder seiner Telefonnummer gefragt aber so… wanderte es in die Mappe für verpasste Chancen .Mal wieder.

Was sie jedoch nicht wusste war das noch jemand so dachte. Am Abend als Don Eppes wieder in seinem Zimmer saß dachte auch er über die mal wieder verpasste Chance nach. Diese Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Er dachte noch er hätte sie wiedergesehen aber es war nur die Kleidung und erstaunlicherweise eine Perücke an einem anderen weiblichen, ebenso überschminkten Statisten während es Trainings. Das machte Hoffnung dass das die Trägerin des hübschen Gesichts normalerweise noch besser aussah. Vielleicht mit braunen Haaren und weniger bunter Aufmachung. Mühsam fokussierte er den Blick wieder auf das Buch das vor ihm lag. Bald war die Prüfungszeit und da wollte seinen Ruf als „Streber" gern aufrecht erhalten. Es nicht auch noch da verhauen. Pech bei den Damen reichte aus. Irgendwann fand er schon seine perfekte 2. Hälfte. Liebe auf den ersten Blick funktionierte doch sicher eh nicht. Das war es zumindest was er sich immer wieder Einreden musste. Bis er eines Tages Terry traf dachte er noch oft an „das Treffen."

*** Ende ***

A/N: Halbzeit. 3 vorbei, 3 stehen noch aus.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Summary: Colby und die Frauen. eine unendliche Geschichte voller Missverständnisse.

Vorgegebene Wörter: Nutella, Newton, Nachtisch

A/N: wenn auch mit etwas Verzögerung…eine Colby-Geschichte für meine Jonna und alle anderen. Möget ihr viel Spaß damit haben.

zum Titel:

Troll: geflügeltes Wort in meinem Bekanntenkreis für eine ungeschickte Person die Gutes tun will aber leider dabei nur Chaos und/oder Verwirrung anrichtet; das aber auf so eine liebenswerte Art und Weise das man ihr dabei nicht einmal Böse sein kann.

Titel: **Colby, kleiner Troll **

Piep piep piep

Piep piep piep

Unsanft riss ihn das Handy aus seinen Tagträumen. Grob drückte er die entsprechenden Knöpfe um dem nervtötenden Geräusch ein Ende zu bereiten. Dabei kam ihm ein wohl nicht ganz unwichtiger Gedanke: Wofür hatte er das Handy eigentlich gestellt? Kein ankommender Anruf hatte seinen Samstag gestört, zur Abwechslung mal. Es war eine elektronische Erinnerung gewesen. Aber an was? Seine eigene Faulheit hatte es scheinbar einmal mehr verhindert dass die angezeigte Nachricht mehr war als eine unzusammenhängende Ansammlung von Buchstaben in Kettenform. Ihm fielen aber spontan gleich mehrere Personen ein die aus dieser „zufälligen" Reihe ein Muster mitsamt einer Nachricht basteln würden. Oder zumindest würden sie es versuchen. Doch das nützte ihm in diesem Moment rein gar nichts. Es kam selten genug vor das er diese Funktion seines Mobiltelefones überhaupt nutzte – also musste es wichtig sein. Ernsthaft machte er sich nun einen Kopf darüber was zur Hölle er grade verpasste oder zumindest zu verpassen drohte. Es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein das die Lücke füllte. Er fluchte, wurde ungeduldig… da traf es ihn wie ein Blitz: sein Taschenkalender. Dort stand eigentlich fast alles drin, aber nur fast. Und dazu musste er ihn erst einmal finden. Auch das gestaltete sich in diesem Augenblick ungewöhnlich schwierig. Die Gedanken wanderten zu dem erst gestern erwähnten Suchalgorithmus. Er glaubte zwar nicht 100% an „Voodoo", wie Edgerton es einmal treffend genannt hatte, aber was mit gelben LKWs und Schlüsseln funktionierte könnte ja mit dem Kalender vielleicht auch klappen. Schnell war dieser Strohhalm jedoch wieder verworfen (er konnte sich nicht mehr genau an die Details der „Charlie Vision" erinnern). Nach ein bisschen mehr hier und dort herumwühlen tauchte jedoch auch ohne jegliche Algorithmen und Logarithmen endlich der heißersehnte Kalender unter einem Stapel Notizen auf. Er blätterte ihn schnell durch bis er den heutigen Tag fand: die Spalte war leer. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Er fluchte erneut, schnitt sich am Papier und suchte weiter ob er nicht irgendwo vielleicht eine Klebenotiz oder etwas Ähnliches fand. Besaß er eigentlich Klebemerker? Durch die, wie immer vollgerümpelte Wohnung laufend verknotete sich sein Fuß an einem der herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke und er fiel fast der Länge nach hin. Der Couchtisch bremste in letzter Sekunde schmerzhaft seinen fast-Fall. Ich brauch jemanden der hier aufräumt dachte er noch bei sich. Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder in eine Putzfrau investieren. Moment PutzFRAU… Frau. genau, das war es, ja. Er hatte ein Date. Und das, wenn das Foto stimmte mit einer ziemlich heißen Lady. Nach seinem bescheidenen Maßstäbe zumindest.. Nun da er das herausgefunden hatte blickte wieder auf seine Uhr. Oh, oh das wurde verdammt knapp. Jetzt wo ihm wieder die Aktivität eingefallen war strömten auch die Details auf ihn ein. Und die waren nicht gerade beruhigend. Seine kleine Such- und Erinnerungsaktion hatte ihn viele kostbare Minuten gekostet. Schnell kramte er in den Wäschestapeln die noch immer um ihn lagen nach einer einigermaßen sauberen Jeans und einem fast knitterfreien Hemd. Bis er ein ordentliches und sauberes T-Shirt gefunden hätte würden Jahre vergehen. Er roch an sich und den Sachen. Zum Duschen, bügeln geschweige den Wäsche waschen war nun wirklich keine Zeit. Deo musste reichen und der Rest musste eben so gehen. Wo waren jetzt nur seine Schlüssel? Wo war nur Charlie mit seinem Suchmuster wenn man ihn mal wirklich dringend brauchte?

Endlich im Auto sitzend blickte er erneut zur Uhr, nichtwissend dass er damit erschreckend Don ähnelte. Zu spät war er schon dann sollte er sich jetzt zumindest sputen. Der Straßenverkehr von LA war natürlich einmal mehr anderer Meinung und so stand er im Stau. Als er endlich fast eine Stunde später als vereinbart in dem kleinen Cafe ankam war er nur froh dass er nicht auch noch Blumen besorgt hatte. Seine potentielle Date-Partnerin war natürlich schon lange verschwunden. Er war nicht enttäuscht, nicht wirklich, denn das hatte er selber verbockt. Es war nur schade. Naja. Wenigstens war es ein Blind-Date gewesen und er hatte keine bösen Blicke zu fürchten, keine fiesen Kommentare seiner lieben Mitmenschen und Kollegen und vor allem keine Souvenirs auf oder am Auto oder im Briefkasten. Nicht das er alle Menschen für verrückte Psychopaten hielt… aber in seinem Beruf kam man einfach mit zu vielen an jedem einzelnen Tag der Woche in Berührung um auch privat an sie zu denken. Die Bedienung schaute ihn finster an und so beschloss Colby da er ja nun schon mal hier war einfach noch schnell einen Kaffe zu trinken bevor er wieder fuhr. Dann gab es eben Kaffe und Nachtisch ohne Vorspeise und Hauptgericht. Zutun hatte er ja nun eh nichts besseres heute. Der angebotene Nutella-Kuchen war passabel aber der Kaffe passte vom Geschmack bestens zu seiner miesen Laune. Und die besserte sich auch nicht als er den kleinen Laden verlies. Es hatte zu Regnen begonnen. Dicke schwere Tropfen prasselten hinunter und die Parklücke in der sein Wagen stand war natürlich nicht gegenüber der Tür sondern am anderen Ende des großen Gemeinschaftsparkplatzes den sich alle Geschäfte und sonstige Händler hier teilten. Mit gesenktem Kopf rannte er los um nicht komplett durchnässt zu werden. Er achtete dabei nicht weiter wohin es ihn eiligen Schrittes trug bis es auf einmal kräftig Ruckte da die Kette seines Portemonnaie die aus seiner Hosentasche baumelte sich an der Tasche einer jungen Frau verfangen hatte. . durch den Schwung mit dem beide in entgegengesetzte Richtungen gelaufen waren reagierte einmal mehr Newtons Gesetz der Trägheit in seiner ganzen Schönheit und Präzision und in Perfektion kamen beide zu einem abrupten Halt. Einzig etwas Glück und eine schnelle Reaktion sowie ein guter Gleichgewichtssinn bewahrten sie vor einem kalten Bad in den Pfützen.

„Sorry." sagten beide und versuchten schnell sich zu entfitzen. Doch nicht schnell genug. Ein anderes Auto das den Parkplatz eben verlies durchfuhr die Pfütze neben ihnen mit höherer Geschwindigkeit und weniger Abstand als angebracht sodass die augenblicklich von einem kalten schwall Wasser bespritzt wurden und tropfnass von den Haaren bis zu den Schuhspitzen waren. Colby fluchte, sie quietschte und dann lachten beide.

„Darf ich sie auf einen Tee als Entschuldigung einladen, Ma'am?" Die Dame blickte in Colby's unschuldig lächelndes Gesicht. Der Herr nutze wohl jede Chance, selbst wenn er keine hatte. Aber warum auch nicht. Da würde sie ihrer Schwester nachher wenigstens mal was zu erzählen haben. Eine schnelle Tasse Tee später verabschiedeten sie sich dann doch auf Morgen. Trotz der netten Gesellschaft wollten sie nun lieber beide in die Wärme ihrer eigenen 4 Wände und trockene Sachen zurück. Als Colby ihre Name, Handynummer und eine Erinnerung, dieses mal mit klarem Text eintippte stutzte er … der Nachname… und Caroline. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dies war bestimmt nicht die Schwester seines Blind-Dates… ein reiner Namenszufall. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher dass es überhaupt eine Schwester Caroline im Lebenslauf unter der Rubrik Familie gegeben hatte.

Als er am nächsten Tag jedoch abends das Restaurant betrat wusste er es besser. Caroline war die Schwester von Keisha/ Karla wie auch immer der Name seines ursprünglichen Date war gewesen. Beide saßen nämlich bereits zusammen wartend am Tisch und lächelten ihn süß und bitterböse an. Er hätte an dieser Stelle umdrehen sollen dachte er sich später als er sich die schmerzenden Wangen zweier Ohrfeigen kühlte. Die Beschreibung sportlich und stark traf definitiv auf beide Schwestern zu. Da würden sie morgen also doch sehr viel Spaß im Büro haben, zumindest die Anderen. Ob er einfach blau machen konnte? Wohl eher nicht und so beschloss er stattdessen für die Zukunft vorzubeugen und ging in den 24h Supermarkt um eine Notizwand, Kühlschrankmagnete und neonfarbene Klebemerker zu kaufen. Für später einmal, denn für den Moment war ihm die Lust auf weibliche Gesellschaft erst einmal wieder gründlich vergangen.

Der morgige Montag kam wie er kommen musste und natürlich machte er nicht krank. Er ging tapfer ins Büro mit noch immer vom Vorabend geröteten Gesicht. Wenigstens war die Schwellung zurückgegangen. David lobte natürlich seine vorzüglichen Dating-Fähigkeiten die ihm ja nun noch offensichtlicher als am Freitag schon im Gesicht standen. Ich hätte meinem Mund nicht soweit aufreißen sollen dachte sich Colby noch und hielt ihn auch tapfer dieses eine mal geschlossen. Selbst die Antworten auf weitere mehr als zweideutige Kommentare von Nikki und erstaunlicherweise auch Liz ließ er aus. Die beiden waren eine Allianz geworden sie man im Auge behalten musste. Sogar Don musste ihm einen reindrücken, wen auch unwissend, indem er verkündete mit Robin auszugehen und mal ausnahmsweise pünktlich Schluss mit der Arbeit zu machen. Warum hatte er eigentlich immer so ein Pech fragte sich Colby einmal mehr als sich endlich jemand seiner erbarmte. Nach den ganzen kleinen Gemeinheiten fanden es die andern drei nun wohl doch angebracht ihn etwas aufzuheitern: eine runde Bier war dringend fällig.

Die nahe Bar die sie ausgewällt hatten war gut besucht und ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke musste ausreichen. Für 4 Gläser würde es schon genügen. Kaum das sie saßen trat auch schon eine der Bardamen heran die genau wüsste wie man Arbeitskleidung einsetzte um Trinkgeld zu kassieren. Ein abschätzender Blick in die Runde machte die sozialen Verhältnisse für sie klar. Dafür brauchte sie keine teure Profiling-Ausbildung. Es waren schließlich immer viele Cops hier. Und der kleine Weiße war genau ihr Fall was sie diesen auch sogleich mit den entsprechenden Blicken wissen ließ.

Colby erstarrte hinter seinem Bier. Nein, die Kellnerin flirtete nicht mit ihm, das bildete er sich nur ein. Ein gemeinschaftliches prusten und unterdrücktes Lachen seiner Mit-Agents Liz, Nikki und David sagten ihm das er sich mit seinem Wunschdenken geirrt hatte. Die Kleine war ganz offensichtlich doch interessiert, nur er nicht. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Die Nummer die sie ihm betont unauffällig auf einem Bierdeckel zuschob wanderte in den nächsten Mülleimer. Er las sie aus Reflex trotzdem:

Caroline

Call me und eine Handy Nr.

Das war echt nicht sein Tag. Er hätte zumindest die Namen in seiner vorherigen Erzählung weglassen sollen. Ein Blick über die Schultern und auf die Notiz später wurde unterdrücktes Lachen zu lautem und nach dem dritten Bier lachte Colby sogar mit. Wer brauchte schon ein Date bei Kollegen wie diesen.

*** Ende ***

A/N: … da waren's nur noch zwei.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: wie immer an dieser Stelle ein kurzer Dank an alle Leser und meinen Reviewer. Verzeiht meine Verzögerung(en) der Uni-Prüfungs- und Belegstress verlangt langsam Tribut. Dafür ist die Geschichte heute auch extra lang. Viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Kapitel und habt alle ein schönes Wochenende.

Summary: Die Eppes- Brüder, ihre Kinder und jede Menge Chaos.

Vorgegebene Wörter: Qualle, Quadrat, Queen

Titel: **California dreaming**

Nur zu gerne kam Don auf Charlies gestrigen Vortrag zurück. „Kinder hüten ist leicht" hatte sein Brüderchen gesagt „man stellt einfach das Verhaltensmuster in seinen Grundzügen fest und reagiert dann auf dessen positive und negative Veränderungen. Positive werden bekräftigt und gefestigt sodass sie für später als permanenter Bestandteil erhalten bleiben und negative werden ausgeglichen und herausgestrichen bevor sie sich endgültig fest etablieren.

Das einzige Problem ist es lediglich das Grundmuster herauszufinden. Das könnte ein paar Jährchen dauern." Gab er zu.

„Sagst du nicht immer je mehr Daten umso besser für deine Analysen."

„Ja schon.. wieso?"

„Ok dann bringe ich dir mal einen zweiten komplexen Datensatz für die Erziehungsgleichung in sagen wir…" Don blickte auf die Uhr „ 20 Minuten vorbei."

„Ok" meine Charlie nur und beendete das Telefonat. Den Rest konnten sie dann bei der „Datenübergabe" klären. Mit dem Großteil seiner Gedanken war er eh bereits wieder in seinen Berechnungen verschwunden.

Keine halbe Stunde später hörte er auch schon das vertraute Knirschen der Räder von Dons SUV in der Auffahrt. Gefolgt vom Knallen zweier Türen kamen danach zwei paar Schritte in Richtung des Craftsman-Hauses. Vorsorglich vor Jasons wilder Begrüßung legte Charlie sein Kreidestück beiseite als er Bruder und Neffen entgegen ging.

„Onkel Charlie" rief der Junge freudig und stürmte für eine Umarmung auf ihn zu.

„Sei lieb Champ." Gab Don seinem 8 jährigen noch mit auf den Weg und verstrubbelte ihm die kurzen dunklen Haare.

„Seine Hausaufgaben sind alle schon erledigt und …Danke Chuck" wandte er sich dann an seinen Bruder „Ich hole ihn gegen Abend wieder ab."

„Kein Problem, sei vorsichtig und hetz nicht, Don. Es gibt Nudeln mit Huhn das reicht auch für einen mehr zum Abendessen."

„Auch für 2 mehr?" fragte Don und versuchte sich unbewusst an Dackelaugen. Er liebte Amitas Nudeln mit Huhn und Robin hatte bereits angerufen das es bei ihr spät werden würde. Einer ihrer Mitarbeiter war ernsthaft erkrankt und gezwungen von einem Fall zurückzutreten womit ihr die Aufgabe zu viel den „Neuen" ASAP zu briefen. Dons eigener freier Nachmittag hatte sich durch einen dringenden Anruf von David und in Form eines Bankraubes auch gerade verzogen. Zum Glück sah Charlies Stundenplan an diesem Wochentag weder Vorlesungen noch Office hours vor sodass Don eine schnelle Anlaufstelle für einen Babysitter parat hatte und wie es im Moment aussah dazu sogar noch ein vortreffliches Abendessen anstelle von der Tiefkühlpizza die es sonst wohl für Vater und Sohn geworden wäre.

Kaum war Don in aller Eile wieder verschwunden und Jason in den Garten zur Schaukel gerannt machte sich Charlie auf die Suche nach seinem Telefon um Amita zu informieren das sie auf dem Heimweg für 5 statt 3 Leute einkaufen musste. Einmal im Obergeschoss sah er gleich auch noch nach seinem eigenen Sohn. Kaum hatte er mit einem leisen Klappern die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet setze sich der fast 4 jährige in seinem Kinderbett auf und strahlte ihn an.

„Na gut geschlafen Pi?" fragte Charlie, legte das alte Babyphon in die Schublade des Schrankes und hob dann das Kind in seine Arme. Er trug ihn zum Fenster und zeigte nach draußen.

„Sieh mal, Jay ist hier. Magst du auch zum Spielen rausgehen?" Die Antwort war freudiges Lachen und Nicken. Er schaffte es kaum ihn lange genug zu bändigen um ihn fertig umzuziehen. Er hätte den Vorschlag erst hinterher machen sollen. Zusammen gingen beide die Treppe hinunter und in den der Straße abgewandten Teil des Gartens. Der Mathematiker platzierte seinen Kleinen samt Schaufel und Förmchen im Schatten des gespannten Sonnensegels in der Buddelkiste während Jason auf dem von ihm eroberten Klettergerüst turnte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Beiden verschwand Charlie noch einmal kurz nach innen. Mit Arbeitsmaterialien, MP3-Player und 3 Trinkflaschen trat er wieder hinaus. Er legte fast alles auf dem Gartentisch ab, trug aber zwei der Flaschen zu den Jungs hinüber. Jason, der gerade nur an den Beinen hängend, kopfüber von der Gerüststange baumelte winkte ihm kurz zu und sprang dann hinunter und ihm entgegen. Gierig trank er ein paar Schlucke was bei der Hitze kombiniert mit seinem Bewegungsdrang nicht verwunderte.

„Danke Onkel Charlie" sagte er und stürzte noch mit der Flasche in der Hand schon wieder davon. Er stellte sie im Schatten ab und kletterte zurück hinauf auf das große hölzerne Spielgerät. Pete saß noch immer scheinbar freudig das Erdreich umschichtend im Sand. Als er näher trat bemerkte Charlie dass er anstatt zu buddeln einmal mehr Kreise, Dreiecke und Vierecke mit der Schaufel in das plattgeklopfte Erdreich zeichnete. Sah ganz so aus als hätte er einen schlechten Einfluss.

„Hi Pi" sagt Charlie und sein Sohn strahlte ihn einmal mehr an.

„Hast du Durst?" Sandige Hände griffen nach der letzten bunten Flasche. Nachdem der Kurze hastig getrunken hatte wollte er das Getränk neben sich abstellen um fortzufahren. Es gab noch viel zu viel unberührte Fläche. Doch sein Vater fasste schnell nach der kippelnden Flasche bevor sie mit der nassen Öffnung in die körnige Masse fiel.

„Ich passe für dich drauf auf ja? Wenn du noch etwas möchtest sagst du mir einfach Bescheid." Der kleine Lockenkopf nickte eifrig. Damit stand der stolze Papa auf und ging zu seinem Platz zurück um noch ein paar mehr Unterrichtspläne auszuarbeiten bevor Amita nach Hause kam. Er schaltete den MP3- Player auf Lautsprecher sah noch ein letzes Mal nach beiden Kindern und vergrub sich dann, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so tief wie sonst, in seinen Zahlen und genoss die Wärme der Sonne.

„Hallo Mr. Eppes" unterbrach ihn auf einmal eine fremde Stimme. Er blickte auf oder eher hinab und fragte sich während er Aaron, den Nachbarjungen noch begrüßte wann den sein Musik-Player von den White Stripes auf Queen gewechselt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und zu den Kindern verriet kaum eine Veränderung und bestätigte dass es nicht lange her sein konnte. Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde waren sie draußen.

„Kann ich mit Jay ein bisschen spielen?" fragte der ebenfalls 8 jährige Blondschopf höflich. In der Minute die er im Garten stand war Jason schon herangestürmt um seinen Freund zu begrüßen.

„Na klar. Willkommen. Magst du auch etwas zu trinken haben?"

„Nein danke."

„Weißt du was? Ich war am Strand. Wir haben da ein Picknick gemacht."

„Wow" meinte Jason und beide verschwanden wieder in Richtung des kleinen Spielplatzes. Mit diesem, dem inzwischen aus Sicherheitsgründen eingezäunten Koi-Teich, den bunten Pflanzen und dem vielen Platz zum toben hatte sich das Haus Eppes zu einem echten Kinderparadies entwickelt. Die Chance nutze auch Aaron gerne wann immer er bemerkte dass sein Kumpel Jay zu Gast im Hause war.

Beide saßen zusammen im Schatten des kleinen Holzhäuschen und erzählten sich was sie in den letzten Tagen seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten alles so tolles passiert war. Schule war dabei aber eher nebenrangig. Die Berufe ihrer Väter lieferten viel mehr Gesprächsstoff. Aarons Vater war Feuerwehrmann und stand in Sachen Action dem FBI Agenten um nichts nach. Das beliebteste Spiel der beiden war von daher „Superhelden" in dem sie erst einen Brand löschten und dann den Schuldigen suchten. Aber heute gab es etwas Besseres zu tun. Nach nicht mal 5 Minuten sah Aaron sich plötzlich nach Charlie, ihrer einzigen Aufsichtsperson um der aber schon wieder arbeite.

„Ich hab was vom Strand mitgebracht" flüsterte er und zog seinen Rucksack heran.

„Ich hab es am Meer gefunden." Er holte eine große Dose hervor die fast die ganze Tasche ausgefüllt haben musste und öffnete den Deckel. Träge schwappte in einer Pfütze aus Wasser eine kleine Qualle herum.

„Boah ist die toll." jauchzte Jay und tippte das glitschige Wesen vorsichtig an.

„Sie ist ja ganz träge" kam es enttäuscht.

„Irgendwie schade dass sie gar nicht mehr richtig schwimmt. Komm wir holen einen Eimer." Schnell schlossen sie den Deckel wieder um zumindest den Rest des Wassers der sich noch nicht in den Rucksack ergossen hatte zu erhalten und gingen Richtung Schuppen.

„Wir holen nur einen Ball." meinte Jay als Charlie ihnen seinen Blick zuwandte. Seinem Onkel entging nicht eine Bewegung. Im Schuppen angelangt fanden sie schnell was sie suchten und holten den großen Eimer hervor. Er fasste nicht ganz 10 Liter.

„Das müsste genügen." legten sie fest und füllten mit dem Schlauch in der Ecke etwas Wasser ein um dann mit einem Flatsch die Qualle ins kühle Nass plumpsen zu lassen wo sie erstaunlicherweise nach einem ersten eingewöhnen wieder zu schwimmen anfing.

„ Juhu jetzt ist sie wieder fröhlich." stellten beide hocherfreut fest und füllten noch etwas mehr Wasser hinzu sodass das Tier nicht nur knapp bedeckt war sondern etwas auf und niedersteigen konnte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den Eimer zurück zum Spielhaus bekommen.

„Wir legen einfach den Ball obendrauf." schlug Jay vor und siehe da es klappte. Nicht mehr als das übliche aufblicken später saßen sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt und bestaunten das filigrane vielfarbig schillernde Wesen in seiner ganzen Pracht.

„Hallo Jay. Hallo Aaron." Die beiden angesprochenen zuckten erschrocken zusammen doch war es nur Pete der da vor ihnen stand.

„Hi Pete." begrüßte Aaron ihn

„Ich Pi" meinte der Kleine der wie auch sein Vater die Kurzform seines Vornamens bevorzugte und tapste, noch immer mit seiner Schaufel in der Hand, neugierig näher. Er hatte sehr wohl schon gemerkt dass hier etwas vor sich ging.

„Schau mal Pi das ist eine Qualle."

„Qualle" stellte der fest, ließ die Schaufel fallen und fasste wie zuvor die Großen auch ins Wasser um das glitschige Tier zu berühren. Die Kinder kicherten als es davonstob. Fangen spielen mit einer Qualle machte echt Spaß.

„Daddy?" fragte der Kleinste auf einmal.

„Nein, nein wir zeigen sie deinem Daddy jetzt nicht Pi. Der ist grad zu beschäftigt."

Pi zog eine Schnute und schmollte. Er wollte das komische Tier nur zu gerne vorzeigen und sich von seinem Daddy mehr darüber erzählen lassen, denn sein Daddy konnte immer die tollsten Dinge über alles erzählen. Es gab nicht was er nicht wusste.

„Wir könnten ihr in der Sandkiste ein Schwimmbecken bauen. Wir legen einfach eine Folie in den Sand damit das Wasser nicht versickert. Dann kann sie viel besser schwimmen." schlug Aaron vor.

„Bist du sicher dass das geht?" Jason war skeptisch.

„Klar" meinte der andere aber zuckte im Gegensatz dazu doch mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mit meinem Bruder einen Teich gebaut ... da hat es funktioniert. Lass es uns einfach probieren. Wir können sie ja nicht für immer in dem kleinen Ding lassen. Das ist zu eng."

„Ok." Und damit schnappte sich Jason den Eimer, Aaron seinen Rucksack und Pi lief flink hinterher zum Ziel Sandkasten.

„Oh nein, wir haben die Schaufel vergessen. Pi kannst du…"

„Lass den kleinen spielen" unterbrach ihn Aaron schon und deutete auf Pete der wieder leise kichernd mit seiner Hand im Wasser patschte und das Tier zu fangen versuchte.

„Ich geh sie holen. Hast du noch eine Zweite? Dann geht es schnell."

„Hast du noch mehr Schaufeln Pi?" wollte Jay von seinem Cousin wissen doch das Lockenköpfchen war zu fixiert auf sein Tun um zu reagieren.

„Ich versuch es einfach im Schuppen. Da gibt's fast alles und ansonsten nehmen wir eben ein großes Förmchen."

„Pass gut auf sie auf". Und schon standen die beiden Großen auf um ihre jeweilige Aufgabe zu erledigen.

_Daddy._ fiel es Pi, nun da er alleine war wieder ein. Jetzt konnte er seinen Vater das lustige Geschöpf zeigen bevor die andern es überhaupt bemerkten. So beschäftigt sah sein Daddy nämlich gar nicht aus. Er trat aus dem Sand heraus und hob den Eimer auf der schwerer in seinen kleinen Armen wog als er angenommen hatte.

„Daddy" rief er laut und halb trug halb schleifte den bunten Plastebehälter hinter sich her über die Grasfläche. Charlie blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. Sein Sohn kam mit schwerer Last auf ihn zu und Schritt für Schritt schwappte immer mehr Wasser aus dem Eimer heraus.

„Schau Daddy." rief er aufgeregt. Charlie tat seinem Sohn den Gefallen und stand auf um ihm entgegen zu gehen. Es gab keinen Grund den Rasen, das Kind und alle beteiligten auf diese Art zu beanspruchen. „Hey Jay." Stellte Aaron leicht panisch fest. Der Kopf von Charlies Neffen schaute aus der Garagentür und die beiden Großen rannten nun auf den Jüngeren zu. Angespornt davon schneller zu sein als die beiden lief Pi damit sie ihn nicht zurückschickten weiter. Und stolperte auch prompt. Charlie kam einen letzten großen Schritt heran und hockte sich nieder um seinen Sohn noch im Flug aufzufangen. Statt Pete fing er jedoch etwas anderes: eine ganze Ladung kaltes Wasser und eine undefinierbar labberige Substanz die sich über sein Gesicht legte.

Erschrocken blickten ihn alle drei Kinder an als er sich mit einem erschreckten Quietschen die Qualle aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Ok?" fragte Pi und stupste die Qualle an die nun zusammengesunken auf der Wiese lag an.

So schnell das sie aneinanderstießen fassten Jason und Aaron nach dem Meeresbewohner und beförderten ihn zurück in den kleinen Rest des lebensnotwendigen Nasses das nach dem Stolperer im Eimer verblieben war.

„Ok?" Fragte Pi noch einmal nach der Qualle während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Er traute sich kaum sie noch einmal anzusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung" meinte ein tropfnasser Charlie nachdem er in den Eimer nach seinem vorherigen Kopfschmuck geblickt hatte. „Keine Angst, du hast ihr nicht wehgetan." Er nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm und tröstete ihn. „Sieh, alles in Ordnung." Schon wieder sichtlich aufgeheitert patschte der Kleine nach dem Glibberwesen.

„Und jetzt wartet ihr hier mal kurz. Ok? Alle vier."

Mit trockenem Gesicht und T-Shirt, vier Wackelpuddings und einer Kanne Wasser kam Charlie kurze Zeit später wieder aus dem Haus. Das Wasser kam in den Eimer um die Überlebenschancen des Tieres zu verbessern und die Wackelpuddings wurden plus Löffel auf die wartenden Hände verteilt.

„So und jetzt mochte ich eine kleine Erklärung wie eine Qualle nach Pasadena kommt."

In entspannter Runde am Boden sitzend und die Süßspeise löffelnd erzählte Aaron noch einmal alles was am Strand passiert war und wie er das Tier hergebracht hatte. Jay fügte ein paar Sätze über die Vorgänge im Garten hinzu und auch Pi streute hier und da Wörter der Begeisterung ein.

Sie saßen noch immer an der gleichen Stelle als Amita am frühen Abend mit den Einkäufen heimkam. Das Abendbrot selbst fand dann am Ende statt zu fünft sogar zu sechst statt. Aaron blieb natürlich nur zu gerne da und nicht nur wegen des Duftes der berühmten Spaghetti...es gab viel was sie Don und Amita zu erzählen hatten und ein kleiner Ausflug am Abend stand schließlich auch noch an.

Im bunten Licht des Sonnenuntergangs entließen sie eine darüber wahrscheinlich sehr frohe kleine Qualle zurück in die wellig-blauen Weiten des pazifischen Ozeanes. Das Verhaltensmuster dieser Kinder war definitiv komplexer als alles was der Mathematiker je gesehen hatte. Zum Glück liebte er große Herausforderungen nur umso mehr.

*** Ende ***

A/N: ich weiß das diese Geschichte in Bezug auf die Überlebensfähigkeit der Qualle … sagen wir leicht unrealistisch ist. Doch was soll ich sagen, es war eine Geschichte für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk und da brauchte sie ein Happy End wie die anderen auch.

Ich fand die Idee lustig Charlies Kind den Spitznamen „Pi" zu geben... man stelle sich allein nur Dons Gesicht dabei vor *G*.. das einzig schwierige war einen passenden richtigen Namen dazu zu finden. Pete ist da sicher nicht perfekt aber ich bezweifle eh das es viele Leute geben dürfte die ihn je so nennen werden.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Disclaimer-Ergänzung: der Story-Titel gehört der Band „Kid Dakota" und ist aus ihrem Song „Stars" geborgt (lief am Ende der Episode „Magic Show" S05.E06.)

Summary: eine kleine Megan(/Larry) Geschichte. Spielt nach Megan's Ausstieg irgendwann nach Ende 4. Staffel.

A/N: Es ist soweit. Pünktlich vor meiner Prüfungszeit geht die letzte Geschichte dieser Sammlung hiermit raus. Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern die da waren, sind und noch kommen werden für das Feedback, die lieben Worte und eure Treue. Hoffe wir lesen uns bald mal wieder… ich arbeite jedenfalls dran.

Vorgegebene Wörter: Venus, Verfall, Veranda

Titel: **At least they have the stars tonight**

Lovestory die den Verfall der Hirnzellen stark erhöhte, dämliche Gameshow, Spielfilm in einer unverständlichen Sprache, unlustige Comedy, schlecht recherchierte Kriminalproduktion, Wetterkanal, eine Dokumentation über Büroklammern?!, ein klassisches Konzert… mit einem Seufzen schaltete Megan den Fernsehers mit Krisselbild wieder aus. Jeden Abend war es dasselbe hier, nichts das ihren Geist lange genug beschäftigte. Sie war nahe der kanadischen Grenze und die Tage auf der Konferenz waren in wohltuend stressiger Weise angefüllt mit Arbeit. Das fühlte sich gut an. Aber die Nächte…seit anderthalb Wochen war sie nun schon hier. Ihr Buch war schon seit Tagen ausgelesen, die anwesenden Kollegen nicht für mehr als ein 5-minuten-Schwätzchen in der Pause nutzbar. Der Fernseher zeigt jeden Abend den gleichen Stuss, es gab weder eine Bibliothek noch ein Kino in dieser Einöde und seit einem Sturm am zweiten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft waren Internet und Mobilphonempfang Geschichte. Festnetz und Satellitenverbindungen waren für Notfälle und die Grundversorgung reserviert und man konnte von Glück reden das noch genug Strom und Feuerholz für alle anderen Annehmlichkeiten vorhanden waren. Die unberührte Natur die die ehemalige FBI-Agentin in der ersten Woche noch so atemberaubend fand wurde mehr du mehr zum Ziel ihrer Abneigung. Natürlich war der Blick aus dem weiten Fenster noch immer eines der schönsten Panoramen die sie je gesehen hatte. Seit ein paar Tagen sogar auch nachts. Die Sturmnächte mit Wolken und endlosem Schnee waren endlich vorüber und hatten den weiten Himmel den Sternen überlassen die zu tausenden über den Gipfeln schwebten. Die Dunkelheit war hier so vollkommen. Alle großen störenden Lichtquellen die sie hätten verschlucken können waren nicht existent und so erstrahlte alles in voller Pracht. Die erste dieser Nächte hatte sie schlaflos staunend an der Glasfront verbracht und mit offenem Mund einfach nur nach draußen gestarrt. Nun machte sie der Anblick nur noch krank und sie behielt die Gardinen oft geschlossen. Egal was sie sich selber auch einzureden versuchte sie hatte Heimweh. Aber nicht nach ihrem neuen Zuhause. Sie vermisste L.A. was an sich schon fast ein Paradoxon darstellte. In der Stadt der Engel waren die Himmelskörper bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wie die helle Venus mit bloßem Auge so gut wie unsichtbar. Larry hatte ihr jedoch ein paar der Stellen in der Nähe der Stadt gezeigt an denen sie sichtbar waren. Nächtelang hatte sie von da an den Tanz der Gestirne beobachtet. Aber selbst als er von Zeit zu Zeit ein Teleskop mitgebrachte hatten sie nichts so eindrucksvolles wie das hier zu sehen bekommen. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als diese Aussicht nun mit ihm zu teilen und sei es auch nur über Telefon oder das Web.

Einmal mehr ließ sie das Fenster zurück, ging zum Nachttisch und setzte sich auf Bett das selbst für zwei noch ausreichend Platz geboten hätte. Langsam öffnete sie die oberste Schublade des kleinen Schränkchens holte eine gläserne Schneekugel daraus hervor und stellte sie obendrauf ab. Es war ein Geschenk von Larry. Er hatte es ihr von einer Konferenz mitgebracht und mit einem traurigen Lächeln erinnerte sie sich noch an das schüchterne Plappern das er von sich gegeben hatte als er versuchte es ihr zu schenken. Er hatte es gekauft ohne zu wissen warum. Es hatte sich in dem Moment einfach nur richtig angefühlt hatte er ihr gesagt. Sie hatte die Kugel unwissentlich eingepackt. Sie war einfach erschienen inmitten der Kleidung im Reisegepäck. In ihrem Apartment stand sie auf einem festen Platz auf einem kleinen Tisch und musste wohl von da hineingefallen sein. Als Megan sie nun ansah wurden ihre Augen einmal mehr tränenfeucht. Sie fühlte sich ihm näher wenn sie das tat und doch ferner. Noch ein Paradoxon. Seit sie ihn kannte gab es davon immer mehr in ihrem Leben. Als sie versuchte ihre Augen trocken zu reiben versetzte sie dem gefüllten Glaskörper den sie nun in ihren Händen trug in leichte Bewegung und die Partikel begannen zu tanzen ... wenn auch nur schwach. Sie wusste genau was kommen würde wenn sie es mit mehr Elan tat. Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Standardschneekugeln war diese jedoch anders. Die Flüssigkeit war dunkler und anstelle von großen weißen Flocken durchströmten kleinste, pailettenähnliche und doch unbeschreibliche Teile das Wasser und um eine durch die Lichtbrechung fast unsichtbare Blockade aus Glas. Die bunten und glitzernden Minikristalle umströmten das Hindernis in Wirbeln und Bögen und produzierten so ein unvergleichliches Farbenspiel in dem wie in einer Explosion aus Formen und Mustern alles dank der guten alten Schwerkraft früher oder später zurück auf den Boden sank. Die hohe Kunst von Physik und Mathematik in Form von Strömungsmechanik vereint in einem simplen Spielzeug. Oh wie sie ihr altes Leben, alle Mitglieder aus diesem und am meisten Larry an Abenden wie heute vermisste. Vielleicht war ja morgen der Funkmast endlich wieder funktionsbereit und repariert. Dann würde sie ohne Rücksicht auf Zeit und Raum mit ihm telefonieren. So lange wie sie wollte und wie es ihre Stundenpläne erlaubten.

Sie seufzte wieder und sah auf die neben ihr stehende Uhr. Es war noch nicht sehr spät und doch beschloss Megan das zu Bett gehen ihre beste und vielversprechendste Option war. Mühsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett um hinüberzugehen und die Jalousien und Gardinen der Fenster und Tür zur Veranda für die Nacht zu schließen und zu verriegeln. Die Sterne standen dort noch immer leuchtend und scherten sich nicht im Ansatz um ihre Gefühle. Sie lehnte sich kraftlos gegen die kalte Scheibe und schaute nach allen Richtungen über die weite Fläche. Wieder begannen ihre Augen zu brennen und mit einem traurigen Blick auf den kleinen Gegenstand schüttelte sie die Schneekugel mit einem einzigen schnellen Ruck um die Pigmente für sich tanzen zu sehen. Sie hatte es nicht annähernd so spektakulär erwartet.

Als wäre ihr Schütteln ein geheimes Startsignal gewesen war auch der Himmel plötzlich explodiert. Lange Bahnen in allen Facetten des sichtbaren Lichtes tanzten über die gesamte sichtbare Himmelsleinwand und funkelten in mehr Farben als es selbst ihre Schneekugel tat. Es fühlte sich für sie fast an als würde das Nordlicht, Aurora borealis, nur für sie tanzen und sie sanft umarmen. Fast hätte sie den Glaskörper fallen lassen so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken als es begann. Nun starrte sie nur wortlos und geschockt von solch vollkommen perfekter Schönheit und Anmut mit offenem Mund hinaus, hielt die kleine Kugel dabei fest umklammert und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Augenpaare mehr um alles auf einmal sehen und genießen zu können. Tränen rannen Megan in Strömen die Wangen hinunter ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte. Es waren Erinnerungen fürs Leben, diese Bilder.

Doch so schnell wie es begonnen hatte war es dann auch wieder vorbei. Zurück blieben nur die Sterne als wäre da nie etwas anderes gewesen. Synchron zum Naturschauspiel draußen hatte auch der Tanz der Pigmente in ihrer Schneekugel aufgehört. Dieses Timing… das konnte schon fast kein Zufall mehr sein.

„Ich liebe dich auch" sagte sie zu dem Gesicht das mitten zwischen den Galaxien draußen für einen Sekundenbruchteil erschienen war. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schloss sie die Vorhänge nun endgültig. Die Schneekugel selbst aber bekam einen neuen Ehrenplatz im Raum auf dem Nachttisch. Mit dem Blick darauf gerichtet schlief sie in dieser Nacht besser und erholsamer als sie es seit langem getan hatte.

*** Ende ***

A/N: Ich hoffe ich bin den Nordlichtern gerecht geworden… habe leider nie selber welche gesehen.

Habt alle eine schöne Woche und danke für diese tolle FF-Premiere in deutscher Sprache.


End file.
